Conventionally, when a continuity test or an operation characteristic test on a test target, such as a semiconductor integrated circuit (package) or a liquid crystal panel, is performed, a probe unit, which accommodates therein a plurality of contact probes, is used, in order to electrically connect between the test target and a signal processing device that outputs a test signal. Along with recent development of high integration and refinement of semiconductor integrated circuits and liquid crystal panels, techniques for probe units have developed, which are applicable to test targets that are more highly integrated and more refined, by narrowing of the pitch among the contact probes. Further, packages having electrodes provided on both sides thereof have started to be used.
As a technique for performing testing by contact with respective electrodes provided on both sides of a package, a test device has been disclosed, which performs testing (measurement) by use of a contact probe and a wiring to thereby contact the electrodes provided on both sides with electrodes on a circuit board for testing and ensure electric conduction (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Further, in Patent Literature 1, a structure provided with a suction block that holds a package by suction is also disclosed. By sucking and conveying the packages with the suction block, when testing is performed while the packages are changed, testing of plural packages is abled to be performed efficiently.
For semiconductor integrated circuits to be tested, in order to reduce their mounting areas and shorten their wirings, a package mode with different semiconductor packages layered over each other has been put into use, recently. Package on Package (PoP) is an example of multi-layering of semiconductor packages. In PoP, at least one semiconductor package of two semiconductor packages has electrodes on both sides thereof.